


FLUFF/CUTE ALPHABET w/ Kevin Atwater

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [35]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ if it isn’t too much of a bother could you do this with kevin?❜❜-sophiac0846WARNINGS: FLUFF
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Atwater/Reader
Series: One Chicago [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 3





	FLUFF/CUTE ALPHABET w/ Kevin Atwater

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

_He does think you are gorgeous, but it’s not so much your looks he finds attractive, it is your sense of humour, your kindness, your smile, laugh, the way your eyes light up when you talk, your intelligence, your courage, eyes, body & your sincerity._

_You find everything about Kevin attractive. His sense of humour, his kindness, how he interacts with kids, his confidence, his voice, his intelligence, confidence, how he is always there for you, getting along with your friends/family, his gentleness, his scent, his sensitive side, how he is supportive, his honesty, his facial hair, his sincerity, his hair, his lips, his dominance, his, his empathy, his playfulness, faithfulness._

**B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

_Kevin wants a family with you. He often hints about it sometimes._

_Especially when both of you are around kids._

_“I can’t wait to start a family with you,”_

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

_Kevin likes to cuddle with you._

_He likes to wrap his arms around you, to make you feel safe._

_It is either, spooning, you snuggled into his chest or side, legs intertwined._

**D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)**

_Dates with Kevin are never boring._

_They are always romantic, and always adventurous._

_Either picnic, dinner at a diner or restaurant, or Molly’s, movie marathons, dinners at home._

**E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))**

_You are my life, you are my world, you are my girl, you are my everything, you are my love, you are my heart, you are my soulmate, you are my best friend, you are my other half, you are my forever, you are my rock, you are my sunshine._

**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

_Kevin knew he was in love with you from the moment he laid eyes on you. Yes, it may sound cliché, but he fell in love with you the minute he saw you._

**G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)**

_Kevin is gentle with you._

_Especially if its sensitive news. Like someone passing away, etc…_

_He’d never hurt you or want to put you in danger._

_His touches are gentle as well._

**H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)**

_Fingers intertwined with yours._

_An arm draped over your shoulder and holding your hand._

_Linking arms and holding hands._

**I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

_Kevin’s first impression of you was that you put the sun to shame. You reminded him of sunshine. You were just so joyful._

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

_Kevin hates to admit it but he gets jealous. Especially when you go undercover and someone flirts with you._

_He bites his tongue. Trying not to say anything. Taking a deep breathe to collect himself._

_He knows you would never be unfaithful, and you always ease his mind about how much you love him. but that doesn’t ease his jealousy. He doesn’t like how other men/people look at you like a piece of meat._

**K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)**

_It was both of you that initiated the first kiss. The sexual tension between Kevin and you was too much, and the two of you finally caved in._

_Softly at first, then it turns into a passionate kiss then feverish._

**L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)**

_Kevin, but you said it back after he said the first, I love you._

**M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)**

_Kevin enjoys all the memories he shares with you, but his favourite one was the first kiss he shared with you._

_The sexual tension between Kevin and you was heating up. Both of you were at Molly’s. Slightly intoxicated. Kevin was telling you something, but your eyes were focused on his lips._

_Leaning closer to him. Kevin stopped midsentence when he realised you weren’t listening to him._

_“Y/n,” He spoke, as you kept staring at his lips. Kevin got the hint. Breath slightly hitching as you closed the gap between him and you. Lips touching each others. Eyes fluttering closed. Hands grabbing the side of his face, while his hands grabbed the side of your face._

**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)**

_Kevin will spoil you. he will buy you gifts, chocolates, flowers, getting you takeout._

**O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)**

_Yellow, you remind him of the sun, you are his sunshine, you are filled with happiness._

**P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)**

_Babe, sweetheart, baby, cutie, cutie pie, gorgeous, sexy, sunshine, angel, baby girl._

**Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)**

_Mixed tapes and disposable cameras._

**R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

_Have a lazy day on the couch or in bed watching movies, snuggled up together._

**S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

_He likes to talk to you when he is sad._

_He will do anything to cheer you up. He will wait until you are ready to tell him what’s bothering you or what made you sad, rubbing your back or pulling you closer to him, as he lets you cry into his chest._

_Kevin will then give you advice or comforting words._

**T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)**

_Anything really, work, movies, interests of his and yours, kids, family, etc._

**U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)**

_You, massages, watching tv/movies with you, talking, you cuddling into his side._

**V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)**

_His body, his courage._

**W = Wedding (When, how, where do they propose?)**

_Kevin proposed to you on valentines day, he took you to a restaurant. Wine and dining you._

_The waiter coming over to Kevin and you, handing Kevin and you a slice of cake each on a plate._

_“Thank you,” Kevin and you spoke. The waiter smiling at him and you before walking away_

_Kevin looked at you anxiously as you sliced a piece of the cake with your fork. Frowning as the fork hit something._

_You quickly separated the cake. Finding a ring. You brought it up to your face letting out a gasp as you found out it was a diamond ring._

_Kevin pushed his chair back. Getting down on one knee in front of you._

_“I love you y/n, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me, that I was going to marry you, will you marry me?” Kevin proposed as you looked at him. Eyes watering with tears. Breath hitching._

_“Yes,” You beamed, tears falling from your eyes. The two of you stood up. Kevin grabbed the side of your face, while you grabbed his wrists, as he leaned closer to you. Pressing his lips against yours softly._

_Kevin pulled away from the kiss. Resting his forehead against yours. Looking into each other’s eyes._

_Kevin took the ring out of your hands. pulling away from you, he put the ring in the glass of water, wetting the ring. He pulled the ring out of the water, getting a napkin and wiping it clean._

_Kevin turned back around to you, making you hold your left hand out in front of you._

_“Forever and for always,” Kevin spoke, making your eyes tear up as he slides the diamond ring onto your ring finger._

_You grabbed the side of his face. Leaning closer to him, eyes fluttering closed as you pressed your lips against his softly…_

**X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)**

_His song with you is Just the way you are._

**Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)**

_Kevin thinks about proposing to you and marrying you every day._

_When he wakes up beside you in the morning, at night when he sleeps beside you. Pretty much every day._

**Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)**

_Kevin would get a pet if he wanted one. Especially if you wanted one, he would get one for you._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Kevin Atwater or Chicago PD request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
